


Raindrops

by that_one_demon



Series: CDZ Modern AU [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Saga e Kanon como irmãos mais velhos, mu violinista, shaka pianista
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_demon/pseuds/that_one_demon
Summary: Mu vai com seu pai a um trabalho de carpintaria e escuta uma melodia bonita em um piano desafinado. Shaka não gosta de pessoas, mas o garoto que afinou seu piano é diferente de qualquer um. Uma historia que começou numa tarde de chuva e se segue por anos.
Relationships: Aries Mū & Aries Shion, Aries Mū/Virgo Shaka
Series: CDZ Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018837
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Raindrops

O céu estava cheio de nuvens, parece que logo ia chover. O pequeno Mu olhou em volta, percebendo os detalhes de um ambiente novo, e se aproximou de seu pai. Suas mãos estavam ocupadas com uma das caixas de ferramenta, e seu pai estava carregando mais materiais, então ele não podia pegar sua mão. Era um lugar grande, e ele não gostava muito de sair de casa, mas não era como se tivesse mais alguém com quem ele ficar em casa, já que seus irmãos mais velhos tinham saído pra casa de algum amigo, e ele gostava de ajudar, de qualquer forma. 

Todo mundo sempre dizia que ele tinha bastante talento pra marcenaria, já aos seus 7 anos. Mu tinha crescido em uma casa cercada pelos trabalhos de seu pai, e via ele trabalhando desde sempre, aquele era o seu mundo. 

Shion tocou a campainha, sorrindo pro seu filho que tentava ficar o mais próximo possível, e se escondeu atrás das suas pernas assim que a porta começou a abrir. Quem atendeu foi uma mulher indiana, ela estava sorrindo, seu pai a tinha chamado de Disha. 

Mu deixou seu pai conversando e continuou observando. A casa era grande e arejada, pintada em cores terrosas, mas estava bem vazia a não ser por uns poucos móveis e caixas de todos os tamanhos espalhadas aqui e ali. 

“Mu.” Shion chamou sua atenção e seguiu pra sala onde começariam o trabalho. Ele tinha estado ali alguns dias atrás pra tirar medidas pra alguns móveis planejados. Seria um trabalho de vários dias, então era bom começar logo.

Enquanto seguiam pra sala onde o primeiro móvel seria montado, uma música começou a tocar, uma melodia doce e calma, e ao passarem pela porta encontraram um garotinho, talvez só um pouco mais velho que Mu, de olhos fechados tocando o piano. Mas alguma coisa estava errada, embora a melodia fosse linda, algumas notas pareciam erradas. Ele tinha um ouvido bom, e seu pai já tinha feito alguns instrumentos de corda, esses eram seus preferidos.

“O piano está desafinado.” Mu falou em voz alta sem pensar.

O menino parou de tocar, ainda sem abrir os olhos, e Mu voltou a se esconder atrás de seu pai.

“Sim, com a mudança ainda não tivemos tempo de encontrar alguém pra afinar. Esse é nosso filho, Shaka, é ele quem toca. Shaka, meu bem, temos visitas.” Disha falou, e se virou pra Shion. “Você faz esse tipo de serviço?” 

“Sim, na verdade eu já construí alguns pianos. Se quiser podemos fazer isso rápido.” Shion sorriu.

“Ah, se puderem fazer isso da próxima vez, pode colocar no orçamento.”

“Claro, mas se quiser podemos fazer hoje mesmo, tenho as ferramentas no carro, e Mu pode fazer isso enquanto vou começando com o móvel. O que acha, pequeno, você dá conta?”

Mu tinha certeza de que dava, não seria uma primeira vez, e olhou pra dona da casa em busca de permissão.

“Um menino desse tamanho já sabe fazer isso? Que talento, se você sabe vá em frente!”

“Vou pegar as ferramentas de afinação no carro, vá dando uma olhada, Mu. Seja simpático.”

Mu sentiu que estava diminuindo ainda mais de tamanho quando seu pai saiu da sala, mas ele o tinha dito pra ser simpático, então o garotinho tentou colocar um sorriso no rosto.

“Olá?” Ele falou, nervoso, pro menino, Shaka, que ainda sentava no banco do piano. “Posso olhar seu piano? Papa me disse que posso afinar.” 

Shaka se levantou e o deu espaço pra trabalhar. No banco do piano seus pés ainda não encostavam no chão, mas de pé ele era vários centímetros mais alto que Mu. Quando se levantou ele pegou uma pequena varinha com uma tira que prendeu ao redor do pulso, o menino era cego.

“Seu nome é Mu, não é?” Shaka perguntou, sua voz era baixa e macia. 

“Hm. E você é Shaka, certo? Quantos anos você tem?”

“Nove. E você?”

“Tenho sete! Você toca o piano muito bem."

Quando Shion chegou com as ferramentas os dois garotos tinham criado algum tipo de amizade, ou tão longe quanto podia chegar com duas crianças bem quietas. 

Mu começou a trabalhar no piano, um piano de cauda marfim muito bonito, e chegava a ser um pouco engraçado ver uma criança tão pequena afinando um instrumento tão grande. Pra afinação era necessário silêncio absoluto, mas Shaka continuou na sala, escutando em silêncio o som das notas pelas horas que se seguiram.

Mu sempre tinha sido mais da prática do que da teoria, e quanto começava a fazer alguma coisa seu foco não se desviada por nada, mas era difícil que ele conseguisse fazer isso perto de estranhos, geralmente. Mas por algum motivo a presença de Shaka ali não o incomodava, e ele se afundou pro trabalho tão facilmente quanto sempre.

Shaka também não costumava se dar bem com outras crianças, até por causa da sua deficiência, mas por algum motivo achou reconfortante estar naquela sala, escutando as cordas do piano sendo afinadas e com a presença de Mu.

“É a primeira vez que vejo Shaka se dar bem com outra criança tão fácil.” Disha comentou com Shion enquanto ele começava seu trabalho no outro cômodo. 

“Digo o mesmo sobre Mu, ele é uma criança bem tímida geralmente.” Shion riu.

“Ele é bem tranquilo pra uma criança desse tamanho. É seu único?”

“Não, na verdade eu tenho mais dois, gêmeos, de 13 anos, mas Mu é mesmo uma criança diferente. Ele se apaixonou por esse trabalho bem cedo. As vezes me preocupo se isso é bom pra ele, mas não parece estar sendo um problema até agora.”

“Se parece com Shaka, ele passa mais tempo naquele piano do que com qualquer um. Aprendeu a tocar por conta própria no piano da avó dele. Talvez por isso tenham se dado bem assim.” 

“O que quer que seja, fico feliz que tenham feito um amigo, acho que ambos precisam disso.”

Algum tempo depois a música voltou a tocar na outra sala, dessa vez todas as notas soando exatamente como deveriam. Mais algum tempo depois Mu foi de novo pro lado de Shion, mas dessa vez bem mais à vontade.

“Papa, terminei o piano. Precisa de ajuda?”

Shion sorriu e parou o que estava fazendo pra colocar as mãos nos ombros do filho. 

“Mu, eu pedi que cuidasse do piano por que você gosta deles, mas não precisa se preocupar em ficar me ajudando. Você é uma criança. Por que não vai brincar com seu novo amigo?”

Mu deu um sorriso, assentiu e voltou correndo pra outra sala, com sua mochilinha nas costas.

Mu tinha voltado a tocar, mas quando o ouviu voltando ao estúdio se arrastou na banqueta, e sem uma palavra Mu sentou ao seu lado.  
A chuva tinha começado a cair em algum momento, a música combinava com os pingos. Nenhum dos dois percebeu quando Disha entrou na sala e deixou uma bandeja com lanches.

***

“Pai, Kanon pegou meu moletom!” 

“Que mentira, esse é o meu! Pai, Saga perdeu o moletom dele e agora quer o meu!”

“Nossa, me devolve!”

Shion suspirou com a briga dos gêmeos e tentou acalmar a situação sem muito sucesso.

“Não importa de quem é, só se aprontem rápido, a tia de vocês já vai chegar. Kanon, pro banho. Saga já foi? Não quero te ver demorando duas horas no chuveiro. Vocês viram o irmão de vocês? Nenhum de vocês ficou de olho nele?”

“Da última vez eu vi ele indo pra garagem. Mu não precisa que a gente fique de olho nele, ele nunca faz nada.” Kanon respondeu, muito de mau humor.

Shion suspirou pelo que parecia a milésima vez aquela manhã e seguiu pra garagem. O lugar estava lotado de ferramentas, pedaços de madeira e projetos não terminados pra todo canto. Mu estava sentado no meio dessa bagunça toda, polindo o pequeno violino que Shion tinha feito pra ele algum tempo atrás.

“Mu.” Ele chamou, e depois mais algumas vezes até conseguir a atenção do menino. “Vai levar o violino pra casa da sua tia? Vocês só vão ficar lá por dois dias.”

“Eu não vou com a tia Yuzu. Eu vou trabalhar com papai e ver Shaka.” Falou com a certeza de quem já tinha tudo resolvido.

Shion tentou não rir, ele devia ter esperado isso.

“Não quer ir ver seus tios?” Tentou mais uma vez. Não tinha problema que ele ficasse, era bom que ele tivesse um amigo, mas Yuzuriha ficaria decepcionada. 

“Eu vou ver quando ela vier aqui.” Mu continuou resoluto, guardando o violino. 

Voltaram pra sala bem a tempo de encontrar Yuzuriha abrindo a porta, ela tinha uma cópia da chave pras várias ocasiões onde Shion estava trabalhando na garagem e não a ouvia chegar. 

“Shion.” A mais nova sorriu. “E pequeno Mu!”

“Tia Yuzu!” Mu deixou que ela o pegasse em um abraço. 

“Já vou chamar os meninos, eu mandei eles pro banho.” Shion falou enquanto também abraçava a irmã. “Mu vai ficar comigo, se tiver tudo bem pra você.”

“Seu tio Yato vai sentir sua falta, Mu, mas tudo bem, ele pode vir quando viermos deixar os gêmeos. Mas por quê?”

“Eu fiz um amigo e vou ver ele. O nome dele é Shaka, ele toca piano!”

“Ele falou desse menino sem parar desde que ele foi com o papai naquele trabalho.” Kanon entrou na sala secando o cabelo, e depois se virou pro pai, “Saga entrou agora no banho. Eu falei pra não demorar mas você sabe como ele é.”

“Muito bom, Kanon, cumprimente sua tia. Yuzu, não quer sentar?” Shion foi pro sofá. 

Conversaram por algum tempo e pouco depois Shion estava dirigindo com Mu no banco de trás. O menino estava quieto, como sempre estava, mas Shion podia sentir seus pés balançando no banco. Quando chegaram a primeira coisa que Mu fez foi se virar pra ele.

“Papa precisa de ajuda?”

“Tudo certo, pequeno, vá com seu amigo.”

Ele sorriu, cumprimentou Disha rapidamente e foi direto pro estúdio onde sabia que Shaka estaria. Dessa vez a melodia do piano foi acompanhada por um violino em um dueto que durou a tarde toda.

***

Shaka não demorou muito na vida pra decidir que não gostava de pessoas. Com seus nove anos ele já tinha bastante certeza de que o mundo era um lugar horrível, assim como as pessoas que já tinha conhecido. Se parasse pra pensar, ele até não conhecia tantas assim, só tinha ido pra escola por pouco tempo antes de voltar a ser educado em casa, mas tinha visto o suficiente. Mesmo seus pais ele não pensava que eram o melhor exemplo, sua mãe parecia sempre simpática na frente dos outros, mas em casa mal se falavam, e seu pai estava sempre fora.

Quando Mu chegou a primeira coisa que ele disse foi sobre o piano estar desafinado, e pela voz Shaka adivinhou que era uma criança mais nova. Shaka, apesar de vagamente impressionado por ele ter reconhecido o som desafinado da melodia, estava pronto pra ter por ele o mesmo sentimento que tinha por todo o resto das pessoas, mas isso não aconteceu. Ao invés disso ele se aproximou educado e afinou o piano, nem mesmo mencionou nada sobre seus olhos fechados. Uma presença pacífica e tranquilizadora,d e alguma forma.

Da próxima vez que Mu apareceu ele trouxe um violino, e os dois trabalharam em encontrar alguma melodia que ambos pudessem tocar juntos. No terceiro dia em que ele viria Shaka já estava ansiando pela sua presença, e passou a manhã deitado no chão de madeira do estúdio tentando escutar o som de algum carro de aproximando sob o barulho da chuva forte. Estava chovendo bastante ultimamente.

“Não vai tocar o piano hoje?” Sua mãe entrou no cômodo e perguntou, estranhando o silêncio.

“Depois. Estou esperando.”

“Esperando o quê?”

“Mu.”

Disha apenas sorriu e saiu novamente do cômodo.

“Mu.” Shaka o chamou quando tinham parado de tocar por um momento pra comer. Depois disso Mu tinha parado pra trançar seu cabelo e evitar que ficasse caindo na cara, mesmo que não o fosse atrapalhar em nada. “Depois que seu pai terminar o trabalho aqui, você vai continuar vindo?”

“É claro! Papa pode me trazer aqui, ou você pode ir lá em casa alguma vez também, isso ia ser legal.”

“Ia ser legal. Nós podemos explorar o jardim e tocar lá fora quando parar de chover tanto, eu ainda não tive a chance de andar por lá também. Apesar de que talvez demore um pouco pra voltar a ser seco.”

“Tudo bem, eu posso só continuar voltando até lá.”

E, pra surpresa de Shaka, de fato continuou a voltar por anos.

***

“Hey, Mu. Psiu.” Aioria se virou pro amigo no intervalo entre as aulas. Quando Mu olhou ele sorriu e o entregou um pedaço de papel de caderno dobrado ao meio. “Vou dar pra Marin, você acha que está bom o suficiente?”

Mu pegou o papel e abriu. Estava recheado de desenhos de coração, e rimas tão bem pensadas quanto se esperaria do garoto de 12 anos que ele era. Mu não era próximo de Marin, mas ela parecia uma garota durona, e não era preciso pensar muito pra saber que ela não se impressionaria com um cartão meia boca feito durante a aula.

“Talvez outra coisa?” Ele sugeriu, ao invés de dizer o que estava pensando. “Por que você precisa de um cartão se pode dizer direto pra ela o que sente?”

“Um cartão é mais romântico!” Aiolia insistiu. “Está bom o suficiente ou não?”

Vendo que Aioria não desistiria dessa abordagem, Mu não viu sentido em tentar movê-lo, e apenas deu de ombros, sem se comprometer.  
“Vá em frente.” Ele evitou responder a pergunta direta, mas foi o suficiente pra seu amigo.

Enquanto os dois saiam da aula Aiolia estava quebrando a cabeça tentando descobrir por que tinha sido rejeitado.

“Eu não entendo, se o cartão não funcionou, o que mais eu posso fazer?!” Ele reclamava, “Mu, o que você faria se fosse se declarar pra alguém?”

Mu tentou ter alguma ideia. Não um cartão, com certeza, Shaka nem poderia ler um cartão. Espere, por que Shaka estava aparecendo ali? Ele nem tinha nada a ver com aquela história, eles estavam falando de garotas, como Marin, ele e Shaka não eram como Aioria e Marin. Ele balançou a cabeça pra se livrar do pensamento.

“Não sei. Você devia só falar pra ela.”

Aiolia deu um grunhido insatisfeito.

“Ei Mu, tem alguém que você gosta?”

“Não.”

“Você respondeu rápido demais! Tem alguém, não é?! Quem é ela?”

“Não tem ninguém, Aiolia.” Ele apertou o passo pra passar na frente do outro.

“Você não tem graça!” Aiolia o acompanhou com facilidade. Mu revirou os olhos. “Ok, vamos mudar de assunto então. Você vai com seu pai quando ele for deixar seus irmãos na faculdade? Meu irmão está indo pra mesma cidade, meus pais disseram que a gente pode passear, se você for podemos ir juntos!”

Mu fez que não com a cabeça.

“Vou ficar na casa do Shaka, papa já marcou com a mãe dele.”

“Aaah, sem graça.”

***

“Ei, vi seu namorado tocando no teatro esse domingo!” Milo se jogou ao lado de Mu e Aiolia depois de terminar suas voltas ao redor da quadra. “Você toca violino, não é? Por que não toca com ele?”

Ele estava duas séries na frente, mas a aula de educação física do ensino médio era toda junta, e Milo tinha de algum jeito aberto caminho pela postura antissocial de Mu e feito amizade. Aioria, sendo seu amigo super social, provavelmente tinha parte nisso.

“Shaka não é meu namorado.” Mu respondeu sem mudar a expressão, abanando o rosto corado da corrida. “E eu não sou um músico como ele. Nós só tocamos juntos em casa.”

Milo riu.

“Ele é a única pessoa pra quem você toca fora da família, se ele não é seu namorado o que vocês são?!”

“Somos amigos. Como você e Camus.”

“É, mas eu beijaria Camus na primeira oportunidade. Só estou esperando minha chance.” Ele suspirou enquanto seguia Camus com os olhos enquanto o outro ainda corria as voltas.

Mu desviou o rosto e tentou não pensar se ele beijaria Shaka, dada a oportunidade, e estava grato por ter acabado de correr e seu rosto não poder ficar mais vermelho.

Milo não ficou muito tempo parado antes de voltar pra quadra e acompanhar Camus na corrida. Ele não tinha hesitado antes de admitir seus sentimentos. Talvez Mu devesse parar de tentar se enganar também.

***

Shaka tinha tomado uma decisão. Ele estava deitado na cama há algumas horas sem conseguir dormir pensando nisso. 

Alguns anos antes ele tinha ouvido sua mãe reclamando na sala depois de assistir algum filme, sobre um romance que tinha acontecido.

“Podia ser um filme bom, mas precisava colocar dois homens? Estragou completamente!” Ela não estava reclamando pra ninguém em particular, mas Shaka tinha escutado.

“O que tem de errado?” Ele perguntou, menos por inocência do que por curiosidade da resposta.

“Isso não é uma coisa natural, Shaka, é errado, não foi pra isso que Deus fez a gente. Agora vá deitar, isso não é assunto pra você.”

A opinião dos outros nunca o tinha importado muito, mas por algum motivo, mesmo naquela época, alguma coisa se apertou em seu coração ao ouvir aquilo. Ele sabia agora o motivo há algum tempo, e tinha decidido que ele valia mais do que os outros pensassem. 

No dia seguinte ele e Mu estavam no jardim, na parte mais afastada, onde as árvores cobriam a vista da casa. Mu estava de costas pra Shaka, que passava os dedos pelo seu cabelo. Eles não eram mais crianças, mas era um costume que nunca tinham perdido.

“Está ficando grande, deve estar quase tão comprido quanto o meu.” Shaka comentou, antes de começar a trançar o cabelo do amigo.

“Você acha legal?” Mu perguntou.

Shaka murmurou em concordância e continuou a trançar. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, apreciando o momento, e Mu sentia que não podia estar mais satisfeito.

Shaka terminou a trança e a amarrou com a fitinha que estava antes no cabelo de Mu.

“Ei, Mu.” Ele chamou, como todos aqueles anos antes. “Tem algo que preciso falar.”

Mu se virou de frente pro loiro, que buscou sua mão. Era um contraste interessante, Shaka tinha mãos de pianista, delicadas e compridas, com a pele morena contrastando na clara de Mu, com suas mãos calejadas de carpinteiro e das cordas do violino. O silêncio perdurou por mais alguns segundos.

“Shaka?” Mesmo com ele, Shaka geralmente não agia assim.

“Mu, eu te amo.” Falou de uma vez. “Por algum tempo agora, e eu não posso acreditar que seja errado.”

Por um segundo Mu foi pego de surpresa sem reação, mas então começou a rir. Ele se inclinou pra frente e encostou a testa na de Shaka, que sorriu e também se inclinou.

“Sempre posso contar com você pra dizer o que tenho em mente.” Falou com um sorriso, e Shaka estava encantado em ouvir sua voz macia tão de perto. “Eu também te amo, Shaka. Não é errado, nunca vai ser.”

A chuva da tarde escolheu esse momento pra cair sem aviso, cobrindo o sol e os encharcando em um instante. Os dois riram e Mu começou a levantar.

“A gente devia entrar”

Mas Shaka não se moveu.

“Nós já estamos molhados.”

Ele estava certo, então Mu se sentou de volta, os dois se deitaram na grama molhada e ficaram lá, com os olhos fechados e as mãos entrelaçadas, sentindo os pingos de chuva no rosto, o ritmo como uma própria melodia.

***

Mu podia ouvir o público do canto do palco, ainda fora de vista. Ele não era o maior fã de público de lidar com pessoas, mas era seu último fim de semana antes de se mudarem pra faculdade, e Shaka tinha pedido que se apresentasse com ele na sua última apresentação ali. 

Não era que Mu não tivesse confiança de que estaria a altura de tocar em um lugar daqueles, ele vinha tocando desde criança, e ele e Shaka vinham tocando juntos a tanto tempo que era como respirar, mas não podia dizer que estava ansioso pra estar em um palco na frente de centenas de pessoas.

“Não é pra eles que você vai tocar.” A voz tranquila de Shaka soou meu no seu ouvido quando o outro apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro. Mu se lembrou da época em que Shaka costumava ser bem mais alto, mas agora de algum jeito tinham acabado da exata mesma altura.

E de fato, ele não estava ali pra tocar pra ninguém naquela plateia. Quando subiu no palco ele tocou para Shaka e apenas pra Shaka, ele se esqueceu do terno que vestia e foi como quando eram crianças, tocando numa tarde de chuva, o som dos aplausos no final como os pingos na janela.

Sair do palco foi como sair de um transe, e assim que ele estavam fora de vista ele puxou Shaka pra um beijo rápido, mas apaixonado. 

Shaka sorriu, mas não falou nada. Não precisavam de palavras.

Os dois saíram pelos fundos do teatro, onde ele tinha encontrado Shaka tantas vezes antes, mas agora estava junto com ele. Bem juntos, na verdade, no ar frio da noite.

Mu então sentiu um pedaço de pano sendo jogado sobre sua cabeça e um par de mãos grandes os separaram.

“Se está com frio use isso. Jurei que você ia subir no palco com isso no pescoço.” Saga falou, mas olhando pra Shaka.

Mu pegou seu cachecol vermelho que Saga tinha acabado de jogar nele e enrolou direito em volta do pescoço, enquanto buscava de volta a mão de Shaka.

“Saga, deixa os meninos em paz, eles devem fazer bem mais que dar as mãos quando você não tá olhando pra você ficar com ciúmes disso.” Kanon puxou o irmão gêmeo do lado do mais novo e entregou pra Mu e Shaka uma flor pra cada, depois bagunçando o cabelo de Mu, que sentia seu rosto esquentar com o que Kanon tinha dito. “Papai mandou entregar isso. Ele está esperando com o carro na esquina pra evitar aquele trânsito todo da entrada, vamos.”

Shaka já tinha deixado suas coisas na casa de Mu e Shion levaria os dois na manhã seguinte. Mas por enquanto, ainda tinha uma coisa que ele precisava fazer.

“Na verdade, preciso ver minha mãe na entrada antes, se puderem esperar um pouco?” Falou.

“Se despedir?” Saga perguntou.

“Algo assim. Mu, vem comigo?”

“Sempre.”

“Estamos esperando na esquina da livraria.” Kanon falou enquanto os dois se afastavam.

“O que você tem em mente?” Mu perguntou quando se aproximaram da entrada.

Shaka tinha sua bengala na mão, mas continuava se segurando ao braço de Mu, o que ele fazia sempre, mas evitava na frente da mãe, que não sabia que eles estavam juntos.

“Você vai ver. Não se preocupe, eu sei o que estou fazendo.”

Mu não demorou a avistar Disha e os levou até ela. As pessoas por perto estavam se dispersando rapidamente, mas ainda tiveram que se desviar de algumas poucas que vieram parabenizar pela apresentação e mesmo pedir por fotos. Quando os viu Disha também foi até eles.

“Foi uma bela apresentação.” Ela falou, mas o sorriso simpático que sempre apresentava na frente de Mu parecia um pouco mais forçado. Mesmo que não fosse consciente ainda, com certeza alguma coisa naquela apresentação a tinha dado a impressão de que eles eram mais do que bons amigos. “Que bom que veio se despedir, vou sentir sua falta tocando em casa. Sua também, Mu.”

Shaka não estava perto de se emocionar. Ele tinha vindo decidido, mas agora não conseguia pensar na forma mais efetiva de contar. Sua mão encontrou a de Mu, que entendeu o que ele queria fazer e apertou sua mão mais forte, em conforto e como uma pergunta. Shaka apertou de volta em resposta.

Sem precisar de mais nenhum aviso, ele se inclinou pra Shaka, que fez o mesmo, e o beijou. Mal foi um selinho, mas foi o suficiente. Disha ficou pálida e sem palavras.

“Fazem dois anos que estamos juntos. Você deveria saber isso sobre mim antes de eu ir embora.” Shaka falou.

“Shaka, Deus-”

“Não condena o amor. Eu diria que sou mais próximo dele do que você.”

Ela ficou em silêncio por mais alguns segundos, abrindo a boca como se quisesse dizer algo, mas no final só se virou e foi embora.  
Mu e Shaka também começaram a voltar.

“Por que quis fazer isso agora?” Mu perguntou. Ele não tinha um problema com isso, mas se Shaka quisesse manter segredo seria mais fácil ainda agora que estavam indo embora.

“Se vamos começar uma nova vida, eu gostaria de encerrar essa antes.” Shaka respondeu sem hesitar.

Os dois foram de novo até o carro e se acomodaram no banco de trás com Kanon, Saga no banco do carona. Shion sorriu pra eles pelo retrovisor.

“Tudo certo pra ir, pequeno?” 

Mu sorriu e Shaka apertou sua mão de novo.

“Tudo certo.”

***

Mu se revirou no meio do monte de cobertores e começou a se levantar, mas Shaka o puxou de volta.

“Fica aqui. É sábado, e está chovendo.” Falou ainda sonolento.

“Seu filho vai levantar daqui a pouco.” Mu argumentou, mas se deixou ser puxado de volta.

“Duvido, mas Kiki já tem idade pra fazer o próprio café da manhã.” Shaka passou o braço por cima de Mu, garantindo que ele não levantaria de novo tão cedo.

Mu riu e se aconchegou mais perto. Sendo sincero, o dia estava ideal pra passar na cama, a chuva forte batendo na janela o fazia considerar voltar a dormir. 

“Hm, você ainda quer que eu vá tocar com você semana que vem?” Ele se lembrou.

“Eu sempre quero. Você mudou de ideia sobre ir?”

“Hmm, se eu for podemos tocar aquele dueto que você compôs pro nosso casamento, eu gostaria de tocá-lo de novo numa acústica daquelas. Posso deixar Kiki com meu pai e-” Ele foi interrompido pela boca de Shaka na sua.

“Você diz que não é um homem de palavras, mas tudo que você fala acerta direto meu coração.” Shaka falou quando se separaram de novo.  
“Emocionado.”

“Só pra você.”

E com a chuva do lado de fora, eles aproveitavam a companhia um do outro, como sempre tinha sido, como sempre ia ser.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/peregremlin)


End file.
